


Quand il est question de shopping de Noël et de cadeaux surprenants

by EvAEleanor, SarahEtCeteraa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Shopping, First Kiss, Flying, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Pining, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Draco Malfoy, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahEtCeteraa/pseuds/SarahEtCeteraa
Summary: Titre original : Of Christmas Shopping and Surprising GiftsBien sûr, Drago peut aider Harry à faire ses achats de Noël, cela ne lui pose absolument aucun problème. Il est peut-être tombé amoureux de ce crétin, mais il est tout à fait capable d’ignorer ses sentiments.N’est-ce pas ?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	Quand il est question de shopping de Noël et de cadeaux surprenants

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Christmas Shopping and Surprising Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863590) by [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor). 



> Cet OS est la traduction de Of Christmas Shopping and Surprising Gifts, de EvAEleanor, qui m'a très gentiment autorisée à traduire sa jolie histoire. 
> 
> Je vous invite évidemment à aller lire l'original si vous êtes assez à l'aise avec l'anglais. 
> 
> C'est la première fois que je me prête à cet exercice de traduction, alors j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de bêtises. Et surtout j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai eu lorsque je l'ai découverte.

Etendu sur son canapé, Drago Malefoy regrettait de ne pas s’être douché juste après l’entrainement, comme il le faisait d’habitude. Désormais, vêtu d’un jogging gris et d’un large maillot, et enroulé dans une couverture douillette, il ressentait de douloureuses courbatures dans chaque muscle de son corps et était disposé à ne plus jamais bouger. _Plus jamais_.

Le feu qui brûlait dans l’âtre réchauffait agréablement la pièce, faisant disparaître l'engourdissement qui s'était infiltré dans chaque centimètre carré de son corps pendant l’entrainement. La tasse de thé chaud à laquelle Drago s’agrippait réchauffait son corps de l’intérieur. Il aurait pu attraper le livre posé sur la table basse et lire quelques pages, ou boire le Décontracturant Musculaire que le Guérisseur de l’équipe lui avait donné et regagner son lit. Ou il pouvait simplement rester ici et ne rien faire, profitant du fait qu’on était jeudi, et qu’il pouvait attendre le lundi suivant pour se rendre à nouveau au stade à l’occasion d’une rapide réunion d’équipe, avant la reprise de l’entrainement mardi.

Le dernier match de l’année les opposera aux Canons de Chudley, un nouveau duel Malefoy versus Potter.

Quand il avait signé pour devenir le nouvel Attrapeur du Club de Flaquemare, il ne s’était pas attendu à devoir donner raison à ce satané Harry Potter. Harry l’avait prévenu, mais il s’était cru plus malin – comme toujours. Cela n’était certainement pas aussi dur ; _il_ ne pouvait assurément pas être aussi dur. Néanmoins, après cinq semaines d’entrainement avec sa nouvelle équipe, Drago plaignait sincèrement Harry pour ce qu’il avait dû subir en troisième année. Combien d’heures Dubois les avait-il forcés à s’entrainer ?

Olivier Dubois les traitait comme des esclaves, il n’y avait pas d’autre façon de le dire.

Il avait travaillé les forces et les faiblesses de chacun et chacune, de manière à ce qu’ils ne forment plus qu’une seule et même équipe. La nouvelle saison venait tout juste de commencer, et Drago ne savait vraiment pas ce que son entraineur pouvait encore cacher dans sa manche. Chaque entrainement était difficile, chaque stratégie dont ils débattaient lui donnait la migraine, mais Drago sentait qu’il s’améliorait, et c’était très gratifiant.

Le point positif de tout cela, c’était qu’il pouvait se plaindre à Potter devant une pinte et un délicieux repas fait-maison. Harry le comprenait et partageait avec lui ses propres anecdotes à propos de Dubois à Poudlard, lui racontant à quel point ils avaient dû s’entrainer dur pendant sa troisième année pour gagner la Coupe de Quidditch. Drago adorait ses soirées, qu’ils veillent sur Teddy chez Harry ou qu’ils passent du temps dans le minuscule appartement de Drago.

Ses anciens coéquipiers des Faucons de Falmouth s’étaient toujours inquiétés de voir leur profonde amitié empiéter sur leur pratique et les empêcher de jouer l’un contre l’autre, mais cela faisait des années qu’ils leur prouvaient qu’ils avaient tort. Au contraire, ils avaient davantage l’esprit de compétition aujourd’hui qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais eu (si cela était possible), et jusque-là Drago avait attrapé le Vif d’or cinq fois de plus que Harry – un progrès significatif par rapport à ses statistiques de Poudlard.

Pour Drago, toutefois, ce n’était pas le seul changement, bien que l’autre soit plus récent. Il s’était toujours attendu à ce que fréquenter Harry de la sorte, passer autant de temps avec lui, finisse par se retourner contre lui d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Quand cela arriva finalement, Drago fut tout de même pris au dépourvu.

C’était une chaude journée de septembre, et cela faisait seulement deux semaines que Drago avait commencé à s’entrainer avec sa nouvelle équipe. Il n’avait encore vu personne à part ses coéquipiers et Dubois – qui s’était également invité dans ses rêves, il pouvait remercier le stress pour cela – et il avait hâte de passer tout le week-end avec Teddy.

Il était prévu qu’il aille au square Grimmaurd après l’entrainement, puis qu’Harry et lui utilisent la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre chez sa tante où ils récupéreraient Teddy. Aucun d’eux n’avait d’entrainement ou de match ce week-end, et tout ce qu’ils voulaient, c’était passer du temps avec leur cousin et filleul préféré.

Cependant, quand Drago fit atterrir son balai, il repéra Harry sur le bord du terrain, en train de discuter avec Dubois. Il se dirigea vers eux, et avant qu’il ne puisse ne serait-ce que le saluer, Harry l’avait entouré de ses bras dans une étroite étreinte, sans tenir compte du fait qu’il était trempé des pieds à la tête après une autre de ces intenses séances d’entrainement. Quand ils se séparèrent, il adressa à Drago un sourire qui illumina son visage.

Drago eut l’impression d’avoir le tournis, mais c’était probablement juste à cause des heures qu’il avait passé à filer à très grande vitesse sur son balai. Cela n’avait certainement rien à voir avec Harry et son charmant sourire.

Il se précipita vers les vestiaires, se débarrassa le plus vite possible de ses affaires et prit une douche rapide, impatient de voir Teddy et de passer du temps avec lui. Avec Teddy, _pas_ Harry.

Ou peut-être que ce n’était absolument pas vrai…

La jalousie frappa Drago avec la puissance d’un Cognard inattendu quand il vit Dubois presser étroitement Harry dans ses bras, en lui disant qu’il avait hâte d’être à mercredi pour le voir au pub. Alors que Dubois s’éloignait, tout ce à quoi Drago pouvait penser c’était jeter un sort aux boules de son entraineur.

_Comment Dubois ose-t-il serrer Harry dans ses bras comme ça ? Je suis le seul à en avoir le dr– Oh fuck._

Drago aurait voulu battre en retraite dans les vestiaires pour se remettre de ses émotions, son esprit se trouvant ébranlé par cette révélation impromptue et non sollicitée, mais Harry le remarqua à ce moment précis, et lui sourit à nouveau. Ce sourire de bienvenue, typique chez lui et semblable à celui du chat du Cheshire, lui apparut soudain sous un tout nouveau jour. Le bout des oreilles de Draco chauffait, et son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'Harry marchait vers lui, tendant la main pour attraper son sac. Ils sortirent du stade et se dirigèrent ensemble vers l’aire de Transplanage la plus proche, Draco avec son balai à la main, Harry avec le sac de Draco sur l’épaule.

Inutile de préciser que tout le week-end fut un désastre, comme à chaque fois qu’il vit Harry à partir de ce jour-là. Harry était très… _Harry_. Ses sourires chaleureux et sa proximité physique donnaient à Drago l’impression que des millions de Vifs d’or s’envolaient dans son estomac. Il n'avait jamais plus détesté son teint pâle que lorsqu'il était proche d’Harry.

Il en était même venu à envisager une séance d’UV dans l’un de ces instituts moldus pour résoudre son problème de rougissement fortuit. Draco décida finalement de ne pas le faire, décrétant que perdre toute sa dignité ne valait pas la peine de ressembler à un Phoenix bouilli pendant une semaine ou deux.

Ce dimanche, il allait de nouveau voir Harry parce que dans un moment de faiblesse, Drago avait accepté de l’accompagner faire ses achats de Noël. Ce n’était pas vraiment un moment de faiblesse en fait. Il avait simplement ressenti le besoin de lui faire remarquer qu’Hermione méritait mieux qu’un livre comme chaque année, et que Ron possédait déjà tous les articles affiliés aux Canons qu’il était possible d’avoir. En effet, chaque année en décembre, il achetait même le calendrier où l’équipe se dévoilait à… divers stades de déshabillage.

Drago n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de ricaner quand il s’était souvenu du match entre les Faucons et les Canons, pendant lequel Ron avait tenu à ce que son calendrier soit signé. Drago s’était lui-même assuré que Harry signe ses fesses blanches.

Il se blottit plus profondément dans son canapé, ferma les yeux et pensa à cette image en particulier et à toutes les autres qui avaient été prises d'Harry au fil des ans.

* * *

« Drago. »

_Quoi ? Comment ? Il est trop tôt pour aller en cours._

« Drago ! » La personne qui l’appelait, qui qu’elle soit, était plus pressante cette fois.

« Allez-vous-en, » marmonna Drago, croyant qu'il était couché dans son lit à baldaquin dans les cachots de Serpentard.

« Drago ! »

Il se réveilla en sursaut et fut à deux doigts de tomber du canapé avant de chercher le coupable qui l'avait réveillé au beau milieu de son rêve. Le feu s’était complètement éteint, et Drago sentit un courant d’air froid parcourir la pièce alors qu’il resserrait la couverture plus fermement autour de lui.

« Drago. »

« Potter ? » demanda Drago en frottant ses yeux. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! »

« Désolé de te contacter aussi tard… Pourrais-tu t’approcher de la cheminée s’il te plait ? » questionna Harry.

« Je n’irai nulle part, excepté dans ma chambre, » répondit Drago, en réprimant un bâillement. Il réarrangea la couverture alors qu’il s’asseyait pour mieux voir le visage d’Harry dans sa cheminée.

« J’arrive alors. »

Avant que Drago n’ait pu protester, Harry se tenait au milieu de son salon, vêtu de son pyjama, un tee-shirt un petit peu trop court. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas relevés dans son habituel chignon, mais pendaient en boucles lâches autour de son visage – et n’étaient-ils pas encore légèrement humides ? Cela compliqua sans aucun doute la tentative de Drago pour former une phrase correcte, comme si son cerveau à moitié endormi ne suffisait pas. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel… Drago avait encore jusqu’à dimanche pour se préparer à lui faire face.

« Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais vraiment pas attendre. Mais maintenant que j’y pense, je ferais mieux de partir. »

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux, prit une profonde inspiration et se força à poser pour de bon son regard sur l'homme qui avait décidé de faire un saut chez lui à ce qui se révéla être 23 heures. Harry paraissait à la fois nerveux et excité. Il se balançait d’un pied sur l’autre, et pendant une seconde, l’idée qu’il ait découvert ses sentiments pour lui et qu’il était là à cause de cela traversa l’esprit de Drago.

_Tu es pathétique, Drago. Comme si cela avait une chance d’arriver un jour._

Une pointe d’agacement perça dans la voix de Drago. « Maintenant que tu es là, Potter, aurais-tu l’obligeance d’aller droit au but s’il te plait ? J’ai vraiment besoin de dormir. » _Et de te faire sortir d’ici avant que je ne dise quelque chose de stupide,_ termina-t-il pour lui-même.

« Tu as raison, désolé. J’ai passé tout l’après-midi avec Teddy au Terrier, et Ginny était là aussi. »

_Ça ne peut pas être en train de se passer, ça ne peut pas être en train de se passer._

« Bref, » poursuivit Harry alors que toutes sortes de scénarios se succédaient dans l’esprit de Drago, « elle m’a demandé si on voulait aller voler avec elle, et Teddy a voulu venir aussi. »

Cela eu le mérite de faire sortir Drago de ses pensées. « Teddy ? Sur un balai ? Mon cousin voulait aller voler ? »

Pour n’importe qui d’autre, cela n’aurait pas été surprenant d’apprendre que son cousin de sept ans voulait enfourcher un balai, mais c’était quelque chose qui effrayait Teddy depuis près de trois ans, depuis qu’Harry avait eu un accident pendant l’un de ses matches et qu’il avait dû être transporté à Sainte Mangouste. Il n’en avait eu aucune séquelle, mais Teddy était présent dans les tribunes ce jour-là et il avait assisté à toute la scène. Depuis, il n’avait pas retouché à un balai.

« Pas tout seul – on a volé ensemble – mais oui, il a bien voulu monter sur le balai avec moi. »

Etre assis sur un canapé, emmitouflé dans une couverture, n’était pas la position idéale pour tenir n’importe quel type de conversation. Tout ce que Drago voulait, c’était que Potter rentre chez lui le plus vite possible, afin qu’il puisse prétendre que rien de tout cela n’était arrivé. « C’est incroyable, vraiment. Je suis ravi que tu me l’aies dit, mais c’est– »

« J’aimerais lui acheter un balai pour Noël, » l’interrompit Harry. « Je ne crois pas que je pourrai attendre jusqu’à dimanche, et pour éviter que je prenne des décisions stupides et lui achète un Eclair de feu, j’aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. Est-ce qu’on pourrait décaler notre journée shopping à demain ? »

« Demain ? » répéta Drago, surpris.

« Oui, je sais que tu n’as pas d’entraînement, Dubois me l’a dit, alors j’ai pensé que peut-être… »

_Dubois… bien sûr que c’est Dubois qui te l’a dit. Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Dubois de venir avec toi dans ce cas ?_

Drago se mordit la langue pour éviter de prononcer ces mots à voix haute, et ainsi révéler cet élan soudain de jalousie. Il allait simplement répondre à Harry que…

« S’il te plait ? » Harry le fixa de ses yeux suppliants.

_Ces putains de grands yeux verts._

… que, qu’il avait…

« C’est d’accord, » soupira Drago.

… qu’il allait apparemment arpenter le Chemin de Traverse avec lui demain.

Soudain, Harry se trouvait à côté de lui, se penchant en avant pour l’envelopper dans une étreinte si forte que Drago pouvait sentir la chaleur irradier de sa peau. Des mèches humides de ses cheveux noirs envahissaient le visage de Drago, et elles sentaient divinement bon. Drago aurait voulu tendre le bras et y enfouir sa main.

Il repoussa Harry. « Tu m’en dois une, Potter, tu m’en dois une belle. 9 heures précises devant chez Gringotts. Maintenant rentre chez toi ; j’ai besoin de dormir. »

Arborant une mine légèrement confuse, Harry retourna vers la cheminée, attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le bol posé sur le manteau de la cheminée, et s’y engouffra.

Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent pour la dernière fois, Harry lui lança un clin d’œil. « Salut, Drago »

Drago se laissa retomber sur le canapé.

_Cela allait être un cauchemar._

* * *

Quand Drago sortit de Gringotts le lendemain matin, Harry l’attendait déjà, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres, ses cheveux rassemblés dans un chignon flou, et tenant dans sa main une tasse à emporter du café préféré de Drago.

« Bonjour. » Harry rayonnait pratiquement devant lui.

Draco sentit la chaleur monter dans son cou et était heureux de pouvoir blâmer le froid pour ses joues rouges.

Il avait fortement besoin de caféine, étant donné qu’il n’avait pas pu s’endormir avant 3 heures du matin, incapable de penser à autre chose qu’à Harry apparaissant dans son salon. Il attrapa la tasse des mains de Harry et en avala une petite gorgée, choisissant d’ignorer délibérément les picotements qu’il ressentit dans tout son corps au moment où ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de l’autre homme.

« C’est… »

« Un Bicerin, oui. Un véritable expresso – pas cette espèce de cochonnerie américaine – avec une double dose de crème sucrée légèrement fouettée et beaucoup de chocolat noir. »

« Excuses acceptées, » déclara Drago avant de commencer à marcher sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit l’idée qu’Harry connaissait son café préféré et savait qu’il ne pouvait résister au supplément de chocolat noir quand il était de mauvaise humeur. Il n’y parvenait simplement pas.

Le trajet jusqu’à Broomstix fut trop court au goût de Drago, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas remonter et descendre le Chemin de Traverse à cinq reprises, alors qu’il ressentait toujours cet étrange picotement en pensant qu’Harry avait exactement su quel café commander pour lui. Et ce n’était pas que cela, son corps entier le trahissait – son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, ses joues étaient beaucoup trop chaudes, et il pouvait jurer que son allure avait quelque chose de sautillant. Son père aurait définitivement été embarrassé par son attitude.

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à entrer dans la boutique, Harry agrippa son bras.

« Pourquoi pas le Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch ? »

« On peut y aller aussi si tu y tiens, mais c’est à Broomstix qu’on trouve, à mon avis, la meilleure sélection de balais du Chemin de Traverse, » répondit Drago, alors qu’il avait déjà ouvert la porte.

Le magasin comportait deux étages, et chaque mur était recouvert de balais du sol au plafond. Ici et là, quelques balais flottaient dans les airs. Deux exemplaires haut de gamme étaient également exposés en toute sécurité, protégés des mains baladeuses à l’abri d’une vitrine – le nouvel Eclair de feu et le Nimbus 3006, qui avait été mis à la vente au mois d’août dernier seulement.

En entendant un soupir étouffé derrière lui, Drago regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Harry bouche bée, les yeux se perdant dans la contemplation de cette vaste collection de balais.

« J’avais totalement oublié à quel point c’était beau ici, » dit Harry.

Il ressemblait à un enfant à qui on venait juste de donner le clé d’un magasin de jouets et qui n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il était censé faire en premier. Harry lança à Drago un regard penaud. A son tour, Drago lui fit signe de s’avancer davantage dans la boutique.

« Bienvenue messieurs, en quoi puis-je vous être utile aujourd’hui ? » demanda le gérant. Drago le connaissait depuis toujours ; c’était ici que son père avait acheter la panoplie de Nimbus 2001 destinée à l’équipe de Serpentard.

Harry étant trop occupé à se promener tout autour de la boutique et à contempler les balais les plus chers pour se concentrer sur autre chose, Drago s’approcha du comptoir.

« Bonjour Mr Thompson. Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Pourrions-nous s’il vous plait avoir deux paires de gants ? Et les balais pour enfants se trouvent bien au second étage ? »

« Tout à fait, c’est là que vous les trouverez, » dit-il tout en tendant la main pour récupérer les paires de gants demandées. « Et voilà. Si je peux vous être utile en quoi que ce soit d’autre, n’hésitez pas à me solliciter. »

« Nous le ferons. Je vous remercie. »

Après avoir tendu les gants à Harry, et lui avoir expliqué qu’ils étaient enchantés de manière à lui permettre de sentir les manches en bois sans y laisser d’empreintes de doigts, il fit quelques pas en arrière, en profitant pour observer Harry de loin. Chaque balai, même les plus bas de gamme, eurent droit à leur examen détaillé.

Drago s’attarda sur le visage de Harry alors qu’il examinait chaque balai, suivant des yeux le chemin de ses mains qui traçaient des lignes imaginaires sur les manches en bois.

Plus il le regardait, plus l’esprit de Drago était envahi de questions. Harry se perdait complètement dans l’exploration des balais, prenant tout son temps. C’était comme s’il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de le faire dans le passé.

Avait-il déjà pu choisir son propre balai ?

Drago se souvint du Nimbus 2000 que le professeur McGonagall avait offert à Harry pendant sa première année, et de l’Eclair de feu que son parrain lui avait envoyé après que son balai ait été détruit par le Saule cogneur en troisième année. Harry lui avait avoué l’avoir perdu durant la nuit de son transfert entre Little Whinging et le Terrier, et ne plus avoir eu le temps de penser aux balais ou au Quidditch après ça.

Les Canons, au même titre que les autres équipes, avaient des sponsors et des donateurs privés qui finançaient en général les tenues, les balais et les équipements des équipes.

Drago ne s’attendait pas à découvrir une autre facette du passé de Harry aujourd’hui – après tout ils étaient censés faire leurs achats de Noël – mais maintenant qu’il en prenait conscience, il comprenait mieux l’indomptable excitation de Harry la nuit dernière et l’attention qu’il portait à chaque balai en ce moment.

Les sentiments de Drago se détraquaient. Depuis qu’ils étaient devenus amis, il avait appris énormément de choses sur le passé de Harry, sur tout ce qu’il ne pouvait pas ou n’était pas autorisé à faire. Ce n'était qu'une autre pièce du puzzle complexe qu’était Harry Potter.

D’aussi loin qu’il pouvait s’en souvenir, Drago avait toujours été fasciné par Harry. Au départ, c’était uniquement à cause d’une blessure d’ego – il était après tout la seule personne à avoir refusé de devenir son ami. Plus tard, cependant, il l’avait simplement intrigué.

Mais maintenant, puisque ses sentiments avaient traversé les frontières de ce qui était platonique pour devenir plus que cela, le désir d’en découvrir davantage, de _voir_ des facettes plus belles et plus colorées de Harry était devenu plus fort à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient.

Bien sûr, Drago nierait avoir jamais eu de telles pensées si vous le lui demandiez. Il ne révélerait ses plus profonds désirs que sous l’effet du Veritaserum – comme souhaiter être la seule personne au courant des pensées les plus profondes de Harry, ou celui qui le voit expérimenter de petites choses pour la première fois.

Pas que cela puisse un jour se produire, ou du moins pas comme Drago l’imaginait.

Ils étaient amis, et cela devait lui suffire.

Lorsque Harry se tourna pour faire de nouveau face à Drago, il arborait un large sourire, manifestement heureux d’avoir eu le temps d’explorer à sa guise. Drago ne voulait pas qu’éclate la bulle qui semblait s’être formée autour d’eux, mais le carillon de la cloche du magasin les fit redescendre tous les deux sur terre, leur rappelant qu’ils se trouvaient dans un lieu public et qu’ils avaient en plus de cela des choses à faire.

Les exclamations bruyantes et l’air estomaqué des personnes qui venaient d'entrer, combinés à l'expression paniquée d’Harry, lui firent clairement comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas rester là.

« Les balais pour enfants sont à l’étage, » suggéra Drago.

« Allons y. »

Les mots eurent à peine le temps de franchir les lèvres d’Harry, qu’il était déjà à la moitié des escaliers.

Les nouveaux arrivants semblaient sur le point de les suivre, à la poursuite manifeste d’un autographe de leur Sauveur. Drago n’avait pas l’intention de les laisser gâcher ce moment cher à Harry. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, leur lança un regard assassin dissuasif digne des Malefoy et fut heureux de les voir battre en retraite.

« Quel balai plairait à Teddy, Drago ? » demanda Harry quand il le rejoignit enfin.

« Lequel choisirais-tu pour lui ? » répliqua Drago.

« Celui-ci, » affirma Harry après y avoir réfléchi un instant.

D’ordinaire, Harry optait pour l’objet le plus cher, quel qu’il soit, allant parfois même jusqu’à l’acheter en double au cas où il se casserait, alors Drago n’en attendait pas moins de lui à cet instant. Harry allait probablement choisir la version réduite du Nimbus 3005 ; il était hors de question que Teddy ait autre chose que le meilleur balai qui existait pour les enfants de son âge.

A la place, pourtant, Harry désignait un Brossdur, et Drago devait bien admettre que ce balai était un excellent choix. Ce modèle était fiable et facile à manier. Un balai adapté aux débutants. Il était sur le point de le féliciter pour son choix quand Harry fronça ses sourcils.

« Ou alors un autre ? Je ne suis pas sûr… Peut-être que… Je ne sais pas… »

Il marmonna quelques temps, pesant le pour et le contre de chaque modèle qu’il connaissait, mais quand il s’apprêta à enfourcher le modèle enfant du Comète, Drago ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps. La vision d’Harry, joueur de Quidditch professionnel de son état, assis sur un balai de taille enfant, serait à jamais gravée dans la mémoire de Drago.

« Peux-tu arrêter de rire et m’aider à prendre une décision, Malefoy ? »

Pour toute réponse, Drago se contenta de descendre le Brossdur du mur.

« C’était mon premier choix ! Et tu m’as laissé continuer pendant des siècles ? »

« Tu ne m’as pas demandé mon avis. »

« Je te déteste, Malefoy. »

« De même. Est-ce qu’on achète celui-ci maintenant ou est-ce que tu veux en tester d’autres pendant le match de samedi prochain ? »

Harry prit le balai des mains de Drago avant de descendre les escaliers en courant jusqu’à la caisse.

* * *

Cinq heures plus tard, ils avaient les mains pleines de sacs remplis de cadeaux déjà emballés, alors que d’autres seraient envoyés directement chez eux au cours des prochaines semaines. Harry avait clairement profité du fait que Drago avait accepté de l’accompagner pour ses achats. Ce fut le shopping de Noël le plus éreintant de sa vie, et il avait pourtant dû suivre sa mère quand elle le faisait pendant des années. Qui aurait pu se douter qu’Harry avait tant d’amis et que les Weasley s’étaient autant multipliés au cours de ces sept dernières années ?

« On a presque fini, il ne reste plus que Ron et Hermione sur ma liste. Et toi, bien sûr. Drago, qu’est-ce que tu voudrais pour Noël ? »

_Toi à ma porte._

« Un repas digne de ce nom. Je meurs de faim, Potter. Qu’est-ce que tu dirais de– » Une idée venue de nulle part lui traversa alors l’esprit. « Contente toi de me suivre et ne dis pas un mot. »

Ils passèrent devant Farces pour sorciers facétieux et tournèrent ensuite à droite, empruntant la direction de Carkitt Market. Drago s’inquiéta de ne plus être capable de le trouver, et il manqua de passer devant le mur de briques noires sans le voir, ce qui l’obligea à s’arrêter brusquement, et Harry se cogna contre lui.

« Désolé, » marmonna Drago. 

« Où sommes-nous ? »

Après avoir porté un doigt sur sa bouche, Draco agita sa baguette et fit apparaître une porte. Il attrapa la familière poignée dorée, la tourna et ouvrit la porte.

« Après vous, Potter. »

L’endroit était en tous points semblable à ce dont il se souvenait de l’époque où il venait y manger avec ses parents. Bien que manger ne soit pas le terme adéquat, dîner était plus approprié. La nourriture était exceptionnelle, la meilleure que vous puissiez vous offrir dans tout le monde sorcier de Grande-Bretagne, si vous demandiez son avis à Drago.

L’air était saturé d’épices ; il pouvait sentir l’odeur du porc parfaitement rôti. Un serveur passa devant eux en portant un plat où reposait une tarte aux pommes sortant à peine du four, et Drago sut qu’il devait absolument y goûter.

La faille de son plan de génie apparut clairement à Drago à l’instant même où on les fit s’assoir à leur table, dans une petite alcôve à l’écart. La lumière était tamisée, une bougie brûlait entre eux et une douce musique classique était jouée en arrière-plan. Très romantique.

Et il était là… avec Harry Potter.

_Fuck !_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’as amené ici ? » chuchota Harry, très mal à l’aise.

« Je t’ai demandé de ne pas dire un mot, n’est-ce pas ? »

Il attrapa l’un des menus, et le parcourut rapidement du regard pour s’assurer qu’ils proposaient tout ce qu’il souhaitait. Ses paumes étaient inhabituellement moites, mais il était hors de question de les essuyer sur son pantalon. De l’autre côté de la table, Harry semblait incapable de rester tranquille et triturait constamment les manches de son pull.

« Potter, reste tranquille, » siffla Drago.

« Pas possible. Cet endroit est bien trop chic, et moi je suis assis là, avec mon pull noir et un jean troué. »

« Tu es ce foutu Harry Potter. Ils accepteraient de te servir même si tu venais ici dans un sac à patates. Une préférence pour la viande ? »

« Un burger serait parfait. »

« Du bœuf, donc, » soupira Drago, tout en massant son front avec ses doigts, dans l’espoir de se débarrasser du mal de tête qu’il sentait apparaitre.

_Comment quelqu’un peut-il être si riche et ne pas avoir la moindre idée de ce qu’est un plat digne de ce nom ?_

Après qu’on ait pris leurs commandes, ou que Drago les ait passées, pour être exact – sa confiance en Harry pour ne pas les embarrasser tous les deux étant limitée, Harry renouvela sa question.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’on est là, Drago ? »

« Quelle est la chose après laquelle tes deux meilleurs amis courent toujours ? »

« L’argent. »

« Et à part ça ? Une autre idée ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Du temps, espèce de couillon. Hermione passe son temps au Ministère à essayer de changer le monde, et Ron chez eux. Ils passent le peu de temps qu’il leur reste avec Rose, avec toi, ou au Terrier. »

« Alors nous… »

« Alors _tu_ vas leur offrir une journée entière de repos, tu vas t’occuper de Rose, pendant qu’ils vont profiter d’un moment en couple, et finir la journée par un délicieux diner ici-même. Ron aime la bonne nourriture, et après l’avoir essayée, tu conviendras que tout ici est spectaculairement bon. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, c’est que cet endroit est à l’épreuve des hiboux et des Patronus, alors personne ne pourra contacter Hermione pour quoi que ce soit lié au travail. »

« C’est parfait, par Godric, Drago, je pourrais t’embrasser sur le champ ! »

Les mots flottèrent dans l’air pendant quelques secondes ; Drago sentit ses joues le trahir et se réchauffer comme c’était devenu leur habitude à chaque fois qu’Harry était dans le coin. Il tenta de détourner l’attention de lui-même en disant « Attends d’avoir goûté au filet mignon. » Ajoutant un clin d’œil pour faire bonne figure.

« Ah vraiment ? Nous verrons bien alors. »

L’expression sur le visage de Harry ne reflétait que défi et pure malice. Drago, cependant, ne pouvait pas maintenir le contact visuel plus longtemps, ou il allait devoir renverser la table et plaquer Harry contre le mur le plus proche pour l’embrasser à en perdre la raison. Il voyait déjà très bien la scène se jouer dans son esprit. Les lèvres rouges et gonflées, quelques mèches s’échappant de son chignon, son pull légèrement remonté, dévoilant un adorable bout de peau.

« Tu n’as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Drago. »

« Huh ? »

_Très éloquent, pas du tout embarrassant._

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux pour Noël ? »

Toi, dans mon lit, avec ou sans vêtements… En fait, dans ta tenue de Quidditch pour que je puisse ensuite t’en débarrasser comme on déballe un cadeau en bonne et due forme.

« Rien, vraiment. »

« Allez, tu dois bien avoir quelque chose sur ta liste. »

Drago avait en effet lister ce qu’il aurait aimé avoir pour Noël, mais Pansy s’en était déjà chargée il y a quelques jours. Et il n’y avait rien sur cette liste qu’il aurait aimé recevoir de la part de Harry.

« Non, Potter, je n’ai besoin de rien. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas je vais devoir trouver quelque chose par moi-même. Et peu importe à quel point ce sera ennuyant ou sans intérêt, tu devras faire comme si c’était le meilleur cadeau qu’on ne t’a jamais offert, d’accord ? »

« Je ne peux rien te promettre. »

* * *

Cela faisait un certain temps que Drago voyait Harry porter cet orange rebutant des Canons. Bon sang, il s’était même imaginé toutes les choses inappropriées qu’ils auraient pu faire avec les tenues de leurs équipes respectives sur les épaules, mais l’affronter de nouveau dans ladite tenue après ce vendredi passé ensemble était étrange. C’était assurément Harry qui se comportait bizarrement depuis. Ou peut-être que Drago se faisait des films à cause de l’importance de ce match. Comment savoir ?

Ce qui était sûr, c’était que Drago avait hâte que le match soit terminé. Flaquemare devait remporter le match avec plus de quatre-vingt-dix points d’avance pour prendre le large dans le haut du tableau. Par contre, s’ils perdaient de cent vingt points, les Canons prendraient la deuxième place qu’ils occupaient actuellement.

Aucune pression, n’est-ce pas ?

En plus de cela, son cousin avait décidé d’assister au match, donc il devait faire particulièrement attention aux Cognards. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait mal tourner alors que les enjeux étaient si élevés ?

Dès l’instant où il quitta son appartement, l’adrénaline avait afflué dans son organisme. Maintenant qu’il volait loin au-dessus du sol, Harry de l’autre côté du terrain, il s’en rendait d’autant plus compte. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il était presque impossible d'entendre les acclamations de la foule dans les tribunes en dessous de lui. Sa respiration était lourde, sa gorge sèche comme du parchemin.

L’arbitre fit son entrée sur le terrain, les balles furent lâchées, et les poursuiveurs commencèrent à se lancer le Souaffle. Alors qu’il volait à différentes altitudes tout autour du terrain, les yeux de Drago en faisaient le tour à la recherche du moindre petit éclat doré. En plus de cela, il devait garder Harry à l’œil, ce qui était très distrayant, surtout lorsqu’il venait voler derrière lui de temps en temps.

_Je suis totalement foutu._

Plus de deux heures après le début du match, les Canons menaient cent à cinquante, mais personne n’avait encore repéré le Vif d’or. La foule était bruyante – chantant, applaudissant, huant – et Finnigan se fit un plaisir d’utiliser la kiss cam lorsque Dubois demanda un temps-mort.

Drago, en vol stationnaire près de leurs anneaux à la recherche du Vif d’or, regarda Harry qui se dirigeait vers lui.

« Le perdant paie les boissons et les plats à emporter ? »

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement parce que voir Harry dans sa tenue de Quidditch, le corps recouvert d’une fine pellicule de sueur et les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent malgré son chignon, était plus que ce que ses yeux irrités pouvaient supporter.

« Entre nous ou nos équipes ? » tenta-t-il de répondre d’une voix égale, malgré l’épaisse boule qui obstruait sa gorge.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que ton équipe perde même si tu attrapes le Vif d’or ? »

Les supporters de Flaquemare se mirent soudain à applaudir, scandant « Evans, Evans, Evans » et Finnigan confirma que l’équipe de Flaquemare venait juste de marquer un autre but.

« Non, » dit Drago, visiblement ravi. « C’est juste plus satisfaisant d’ajouter une autre victoire personnelle à mon décompte. »

« Rêve toujours, Malefoy, » répondit Harry un sourire en coin, avant de repartir en volant.

Drago secoua la tête, tentant de chasser les pensées indésirables de son esprit. Ce fut quand il regarda Harry s’éloigner qu’il le vit, filant à l’arrière de son balai. Le foutu Vif d’or.

Il le prit immédiatement en chasse, espérant que ses coéquipiers marqueraient pendant qu’il poursuivait le Vif d’or, qui s’accrochait toujours à la queue du balai d’Harry. Alors qu’il était sur le point de s’en emparer, il s’envola plus haut. A présent, la foule de supporters ainsi que Finnigan avaient tous remarqué ce qui était en train de se passer, ce qui alerta Harry. Ils tirèrent ensemble sur le manche de leur balai pour s’élever plus haut, côte à côte, mais tous deux hors de portée.

Drago perdit de vue à la fois Harry et le Vif d’or dans les épais nuages. Il redescendit dans une dernière tentative pour trouver l’un des deux, se résignant déjà à leur prochaine défaite. La cape orange fut la première chose qu’il repéra, mais Harry faisait désormais du surplace dans les airs, bougeant lentement sa tête d’un côté à l’autre, visiblement à la recherche de ce fichu Vif d’or.

Lorsqu’il plongea brusquement vers le sol, Drago se lança à sa poursuite ; il ne faisait aucun doute qu’Harry l’avait vu. Drago se pencha le plus possible contre le manche de son balai, et réduisit peu à peu la distance entre eux. Avec horreur, il vit à quel point les doigts de Harry étaient proches du Vif d'or, alors il accéléra de toute la puissance de son balai, bousculant son adversaire pour le faire dévier de sa trajectoire. Cela fonctionna, mais le Vif d’or en profita pour s’échapper au milieu du terrain, et Drago dut esquiver un Cognard, ce qui le força à dévier lui aussi, pour éviter de s’écraser sur plusieurs joueurs.

Harry semblait avoir rencontré plusieurs obstacles lui aussi, mais il parvint à revenir à ses côtés plus vite que Drago ne l’aurait souhaité, et le Vif d’or fila vers la pelouse. Drago rencontra brièvement les yeux de Harry avant de plonger. Le vent sifflait bruyamment à ses oreilles, Harry était pressé contre son côté droit, et ses doigts frôlaient les siens. Tout cela était bien trop distrayant.

À la toute dernière minute avant de heurter l’herbe froide, ils tirèrent à l’unisson sur le manche de leurs balais. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent en avant, chacun essayant de prendre le dessus sur l’autre pour enfin terminer ce match. Drago pouvait sentir le Vif d'or au bout de ses doigts, mais à cet instant Harry s'emmêla on ne sait comment dans sa cape, les envoyant tous les deux s'écraser au sol.

Drago atterrit sur Harry, lui coupant littéralement le souffle. Sa tête tournait et faire entrer de l’air dans ses poumons lui parut impossible pendant plusieurs minutes. Un intense papillonnement au creux de sa main attira son attention et lui fit reprendre pied dans la réalité.

« Désolé, » souffla Drago avec insolence, et Harry plissa les yeux, un éclair de quelque chose d’inconnu les traversant avant que Drago ne lève la main qui tenait le Vif d’or pour le montrer à la foule.

« Le Club de Flaquemare l’emporte deux cents dix contre cent dix ! » annonça Seamus Finnigan.

Les supporters de Flaquemare se déchainèrent. Des cris débordant de joie emplirent l’air, et Drago gloussa, se tenant toujours au-dessus de Harry. Il n’arrivait pas à croire en sa chance.

L’atmosphère changea soudainement. Les gens semblèrent avoir le souffle coupé, chuchotant entre eux, et Drago se sentit très, très confus.

Il tourna la tête vers les gradins pour découvrir ce qui se passait.

Après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, c’était toujours là. Ce n'était pas une hallucination induite par l'adrénaline, c'était réel.

Harry et lui étaient sur l’écran géant, le cadre de la kiss cam autour de leurs visages.

Drago fit l’erreur fatale de jeter un regard à Harry, qui lui lança un clin d’œil avant d’inverser leurs positions. Il posa sa main encore gantée sur la joue de Drago, et avant que ce dernier ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il se pencha vers lui.

Ce fut un baiser bref mais époustouflant, qui laissa Drago sur sa faim.

« Joyeux Noël, » murmura Harry.

Drago secoua la tête. Comment cela pouvait-il lui arriver à lui ?

« Quoi ? C’était trop ennuyant ? »

« Tu es un imbécile, Potter » répliqua Drago avant d’enfouir sa main dans les cheveux de Harry et de le tirer vers lui pour en réclamer davantage.

* * *

Etant donné qu’Andromeda aidait Molly à préparer le grand dîner de Noël qui aurait lieu plus tard ce jour-là et qu’elle avait entraîné sa sœur avec elle, elle avait demandé à Harry de s’occuper de son filleul. Alors la nuit dernière, dans leur lit, Harry avait à son tour demandé à Drago s’ils pouvaient ouvrir quelques cadeaux plus tôt. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas patienter plus longtemps ; il avait besoin de savoir si Teddy aimait son balai.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à enfiler son manteau à huit heures et quart du matin.

_Pourquoi ai-je accepté ça ?_

Il fut forcé de remonter son col, car son écharpe était introuvable ; un voleur se cachait parmi eux. Drago ramassa la caméra qu’Harry lui avait offert à Noël, suspectant Harry d’avoir quelque chose derrière la tête. Il était toujours en train d’essayer de comprendre comment la faire fonctionner lorsque Teddy et Harry le prirent d’assaut, ce dernier ayant manifestement retrouvé son écharpe grise puisqu’elle se trouvait autour de son cou.

« Allez Drago, » s’écria Teddy, s’apprêtant déjà à sortir, tirant Harry derrière lui. Chacun d’eux tenaient leur balai en main.

Le soleil se levait lentement à l'horizon, et l'herbe dans l'arrière-cour d'Harry était gelée et couverte de givre, craquant légèrement lorsque Draco marchait dessus.

 _J’espère que ça va marcher, ou ma tante va me tuer sous les yeux de tout le monde_ , pensa Drago en commençant à filmer.

Si Drago n’avait pas déjà été très amoureux de Harry, il aurait succombé à cet instant. Harry expliquait à Teddy comment voler correctement ; s'arrêter, accélérer, faire demi-tour ou planer dans les airs, en gros bien plus qu'il n'avait besoin de savoir avant d’enfourcher un balai digne de ce nom pour la première fois.

Puis ils décollèrent, Harry se tenant toujours à proximité de Teddy en cas d'accident, tout en laissant suffisamment d'espace entre eux pour que Teddy puisse explorer le mécanisme du vol par lui-même. Son cousin était hésitant au début, s'assurant qu'il maitrisait les bases avant d'essayer d'aller plus vite ou de changer de direction sans ralentir. Il osa même se pencher pour toucher l'herbe alors qu'il volait près du sol.

Ils s’arrêtèrent au bout de quinze minutes, bien que Drago était persuadé qu’ils retourneraient voler dans l’après-midi. Peut-être même que se tiendrait un match de Quidditch de Noël à trois joueurs et avec la présence de son propre entraineur.

Dire à Harry qu’il avait été jaloux de Dubois avait probablement été l’une des choses les plus embarrassantes de sa vie, et il était heureux d’avoir été éméché lorsque cette conversation avait eu lieu pendant la fête de Noël de Flaquemare. Drago avait vu Dubois embrasser un homme et l’avait dit à Harry quand il était revenu à leur table. Sa maudite bouche jacassait encore et encore lorsque le cerveau de Drago avait réalisé ce qu’il venait juste d’avouer, Harry avait éclaté de rire. En fait, Dubois avait enfin commencé à sortir avec Percy Weasley en octobre après avoir été amoureux de son meilleur ami pendant près de dix ans.

Et maintenant, Drago allait passer Noël avec lui, l’ex petite-amie d’Harry, ainsi que ses meilleurs amis et tous les autres Weasley au Terrier. Tout cela alors que ce qu’il souhaitait réellement était rester au square Grimmaurd pour montrer avec précision à son petit ami à quel point il l’aimait – de préférence dans autant de pièces et de positions que possible.

« Tu aimes ton cadeau ? » demanda Harry alors qu’ils rentraient à l’intérieur.

« Ça pourrait être mieux, » répondit Drago. « Ses manières doivent être améliorées. »

Puis il attrapa l’extrémité de l'écharpe volée et attira Harry pour un baiser.

Draco avait obtenu tout ce qu'il souhaitait et bien plus encore.


End file.
